


thinking of you

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, makoto and kyoko are discussing the future at 3 AM, oh god I have no idea what I'm doing, these tags need help, this is probably trash and the characters are probably ooc but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: Kyoko wants to meet with Makoto on the roof.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	thinking of you

Makoto woke up to the harsh sound of knocking on the door of his dorm room. He wondered what anyone could want from him at this time. It was 3 in the morning and he _really_ wanted to sleep. He let out a small yawn, before opening the door to see a familiar blue-haired girl standing in front of him. It was Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation. 

"Maizono...?" Makoto's eyes widened. What could the idol want at this hour? "What are you doing here? N-Not that you're unwelcome or anything...It's just really late..." He stammered.

Sayaka merely smiled. "Oh, _I_ don't need anything!" She explained. "I'm here to deliver a message!" Makoto looked at her in confusion. "I'm just here to tell you _thaaaaat._.." The blue-haired idol paused, likely for dramatic effect. "...Kirigiri wants to meet you on the roof of the school! Right now, to be precise, so you'd better hurry up!" She smiled again.

" _Kirigiri_ wants to meet with _me_ on the school roof?" Makoto tilted his head questioningly. 

"Don't question it! Just go meet with her!" Sayaka bounced up and down. "Maybe she's finally gonna confess her love to you, like you've been waiting for all these months!" She guessed excitedly. Makoto felt his face heating up as he took in Sayaka's words. It's not like she was lying. Makoto had been crushing on the lavender-haired detective for months, only confiding in Sayaka about his little crush. 

"She probably just wants to have a normal conversation with me." Makoto shrugged, though inside he was secretly hoping that Sayaka was right. "Anyway, I'd better go to the roof." He decided, slipping his hoodie on and zipping it up.

"Have _fuuuun_!" Sayaka sang. Makoto sighed. Even if the idol was a nice person to confide in, he knew that she would be the death of him one day. He crept past the night guard, and climbed up the stairs that led to the roof. Students normally weren't supposed to be out at night, so he had to be careful not to get caught. If he did, he would surely get scolded pretty badly by Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster. 

Makoto attempted to banish the thought of the principle telling him off from his mind, and he opened the door that led to the roof, which was mysteriously unlocked. He felt the cold night air hit his face, as he opened the door, and walked out onto the roof of the school. The lucky student looked around for Kirigiri, until he saw her sitting on the edge of the roof. He walked over to her, and sat beside her. She seemed to be staring off into space, until she heard him sit beside her. "Hello Naegi." The detective greeted him, no noticeable emotion in her voice.

"Hey, Kiri!" Makoto smiled at her. "Maizono told me that you were up here and that you wanted to-" 

"How did Maizono know that I was up here?" Kirigiri interrupted. "I don't recall telling her." 

"Well, uh...She's psychic, you know?" Makoto answered. Seeing Kirigiri give him an unimpressed glare, he quickly corrected himself. "J-Just kidding! Just kidding, she just has great intuition!" The brown-haired boy smiled sheepishly at her. "But, anyway, you wanted to talk to me, right?" 

Kirigiri sighed. "I _did_ want to talk to you about some things, but now that I think about it, I don't really want to bother you with my pointless thoughts..." She trailed off, not making eye-contact with him. Makoto's eyes widened, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making the girl gasp quietly. It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that he saw her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink for a few seconds. 

He was half expecting her to pull away, or get angry at him, but she stayed put and her originally tense shoulders relaxed from his touch. "You can talk to me about anything!" Makoto assured her, grinning. "I promise, you aren't a bother and you never will be!"

Kirigiri finally turned her violet gaze toward him. "Do you ever think about the future?" She asked suddenly, taking Makoto by surprise. 

"Well, of course I think about the future sometimes." He mumbled. "I mean, it's natural, right?" Kirigiri considered his response for a few moments, before speaking up again.

"I just worry sometimes..." Kirigiri confessed. "I know it seems like I don't worry about anything, but..."

Makoto frowned. "What are you worried about?" He studied her face, trying to see if he could decipher what she was feeling, somehow. She turned her gaze away from him again, and looked down at her lap. 

"I'm just afraid that I won't...have anyone..." The girl hesitantly said. Seeing Makoto's confused expression, she elaborated. "I'm afraid that I won't have anyone...to _love_."

Makoto was surprised that the stoic and seemingly emotionless detective was even _thinking_ about love, much less worrying about it. 

"I often imagine the perfect partner..." Kirigiri continued wistfully. "But then I immediately remember how undesirable I am. I'm cold and emotionless, not to mention the hideous scars on my hands." Makoto could tell that she was trying extremely hard to keep her composure during the conversation, but he could faintly hear her voice cracking as she spoke. Kirigiri shut her eyes tight and turned her head away, making sure Makoto couldn't see her expression.

"You're not undesirable!" Makoto nearly yelled the reassuring words, as he grabbed both of her gloved hands gently. The lavender-haired girl's eyes opened wide in disbelief, as she stared at him. "How could you say that about yourself?" The words came out a little fiercer than Makoto had liked. 

"I mean, it's true." Kirigiri frowned a little, though she was trying considerably hard to hide her emotions. "Like I said, I'm cold and emotionless, therefore making me undesirable." Hearing her words, Makoto pulled her closer to him, so close that he could feel her unusually fast heartbeat against his chest. 

"Makoto..." Kirigiri mumbled, though she didn't pull away from him. Actually, she snuggled closer to him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "At least you don't have to worry about finding a partner." She murmured. "You're so kind and optimistic." Makoto was surprised. He had never expected that _Kirigiri_ of all people, would see him as any more than a boring high school student. 

"Kiri-" Makoto started, about to reassure her that she was amazing too, but he was interrupted by the girl herself. 

"You can call me Kyoko." She said shakily, as if she was unsure about saying the words. Makoto felt as if his heart was about to explode with how fast it was beating right now.

"Well, um...K-Kyoko, I never really have to imagine the perfect partner, like you do." Makoto stated. "Because, I'm always too busy thinking about you to think about anyone else." He was shaking anxiously, bracing himself for her to yell at him or simply walk away. But again, she just pulled herself closer to him. 

"I think about you too..." Kyoko told him. She paused for a moment, seemingly thinking of what to say. "And I think I might...love you?" She said the words as if they were a question. She stared into his eyes, briefly seeing him gulp nervously before he spoke. 

"I-I love you too, Kyoko..." Makoto confessed, burying his face into her lavender hair. It would have been a peaceful, nice moment, but of course... _she_ had to interrupt.

"Finally! Good job, Naegi!" He heard Sayaka cheering loudly. "I thought you'd _never_ confess!" She skipped over towards Makoto and Kyoko. "That was so _cuuute_!" The idol squealed. 

Makoto sighed. "Sayaka, you're a great friend and all, but I swear, you're going to be the death of me."

He shot a glare at the idol, who immediately fled back to her room, but not without giving him one last, "Oh, you're so _scaaaary_!" 

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is my first fic on here. It's probably trash lol. Also if the characters are ooc, I'm sorry. Also,, we stan wing-woman Sayaka!!


End file.
